Old New Rachel
by StefMarie06
Summary: Everything can change with a decision, that's what happened to Rachel when Her Parents tell her they have to go back to the place where she was born, where she was betrayed and hurt.Rachel has forgiven everyone that once hurt her but can a simply action change her mind? Season 2 of Glee and season 4 Vampire Diaries,Finn is alive, Esther changed her mind about her children.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This story came on a sleepless night i hope you like it..! this is going to have an AU Rachel.**_

_**Don't own Glee nor The Vampire Diaries..**_

Rachel Berry Never Imagined that she was ever to return to the place where she was born and raised. The one place she swears to never returned after the Salvatore Brothers fiasco.

She still remembered how she was engaged to wed the oldest Salvatore but Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce what she is called now came to town. She knew from the beginning who she was, after all she was herself from the supernatural world, she tried to warned the Salvatore Brothers but did they listen? Obviously not. Now she is standing outside of the Berry Boarding house, a place where she didn't wanted to return but she had to, according to her dads, Rachel's Father Leroy was married to a witch called Shelby, she died few years after she was born, or so they told everyone, the truth was that Shelby went by today as Shelby Corcoran, best show choir director in the states. Her father was a vampire when she was conceived, no one really knew that a vampire could've children, but apparently the spirits thought she had to be born to keep the balance on parents went split and took different paths, Shelby and Rachel visit each other in important dates, and had a really good relationship, now those visits were less frequent, Rachel had an own life now, and Shelby had a baby daughter, who loved Rachel and Rachel loved her.

Everything was good and then her Father Leroy discovered that he liked guys so few years ago her father married a man Named Hiram who adopted the Berry name, He was not a normal human, he was a vampire who knew about Rachel's existence, not many people knew of her, but the ones that knew about her were important or wanted power.

Rachel sighed for the first time after her arrival to Mystic Falls. She remembered everything that went down back in Lima.

_"Guys I have the perfect idea for regionals"_

_"Shut up Rupaul No one wants to hear it" said Quinn_

_"Yeah, besides is not like you're singing. After all I got the solo last time, and we all know that the judges liked me better" said Santana_

_"No one cares about you Rachel, we just pretend to like you" Said Quinn_

_"You know what Rachel, I'm tired of your whining, like a five year old, You have to give the others a change to shine" Mr Shue said "You're banned for Glee for the rest of the week"_

_"But.."_

_"No buts Rachel"_

_Rachel couldn't believe what had just happened, they were going to regret this, no one, and she meant no one, said what she could or couldn't do. She had more experience in show choir, after all before coming to Lima she had been in a winning show choir in LA. All the wanted to do before she was forced to return to Mystic Falls was helped the New Directions win nationals, but apparently they didn't wanted her help._

_When she got home she was greeted by the moving truck in which all her belongings were been put. She got into the house and was greeted by her fathers telling her it was time._

_"We are moving "Said Hiram_

_"Today" said Leroy after a long pause_

_"What!"_

_"Sorry we didn't told you sooner but we have to leave today, something came up, and you are needed there"_

_"Fine, but what about School, and glee club"_

_"We withdraw you from WMHS today, as for glee club, Principal Figgins is going to inform your teachers, he is going to said that it was a family emergency, so don't worry about glee club"_

_"They're going to understand"_

_"Fine" said a defeated Rachel_

Rachel was bought back to the present when she heard someone clearing their throat

"Are you alright baby girl"

"Umm yeah, just thinking"

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"I would love to"

She spread her arms a breeze of cold air was felt, a mini tornado was starting to form in front of them when suddenly the door was thrown open. This demonstration of power wasn't ignored by the supernatural beings that lived in Mystic Falls, everyone felt it, but no one felt it as strong as Sheila and Bonnie Bennett, they knew that only someone powerful could be felt while doing magic by other supernatural beings, after all only witches could felt when someone was doing magic.

"What was that?" asked an astonished Damon Salvatore

"Another witch, a very powerful one, I might add" said Bonnie

"How do you even know that she or he is a powerful one?" asked Elena Gilbert

"Because no other supernatural being is able to felt someone power except witches unless the witch is a powerful one, is was made as some kind of warning, so no one went against them because if they did they were going to be the ones losing and not the witch" Explained Bonnie

"I would advised you to not pissed off anyone that had recently arrived in town" said Stefan looking straight into his brother eyes

"Hey! Why are you looking at me?" said Damon

"Because you always get in trouble" said an exasperated Elena

"So what's our plan for the newest resident to supernatural Mystic Falls?" asked Caroline Forbes

"Befriend her or him" said Matt Donovan

"And convinced her or him to …" Damon was cut off by Caroline

"Her"

"What…? "

"Is a her not a him"

"How do you even know that?"

"Because she just walked in with who I assume are her parents"

After the blonde's statement everyone turned their head and saw as a petite brunette walked in with two man whom they assumed where relatives of her, after all the smallest of the two shared some characteristic with the petite brunette

"Rachel" whispered the Salvatore brothers in shock

Rachel, with the vampire hearing, heard her name been said, she whirled her dead in the Salvatore's direction and wink at them.

After seen this action the supernatural Mystic falls gang turned their heads to look at the Salvatore Brothers

"You know her?" "How do you know who she is?" "How do you know her?" "Could you introduce me?" was heard from, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Tyler

"is impossible, it can't be her" said a shocked Damon

"Is them, can't you see, Leroy and Rachel Berry, and they haven't aged a little bit in decades" said an equally surprised Stefan

"Did you just said Berry?" the group said together

"Yes" answered the brothers "Why?"

"Because apparently the Berry's were and are the most important family besides the Mikaelson, and they are part of the founding families"

"We know, we knew them, in fact we were engaged to wed, but the Katherine incident happened and she alongside her family fade from the face of earth, no one knew what happened to them, the only thing we knew was that there were some of their descendants somewhere in the country"

"If they are the Berry's you once knew, and one of them is a witch, which I assume would be her, we must be careful" said Bonnie "We don't want the Mikaelson that there is someone powerful in town that could be willing to helped them after everything what the Salvatores put them through all those years ago"

Little did they know someone was listening to their conversation, and that that someone was part of the original family and that Rachel met The Mikaelson family long time ago.

_**On that note i love The original Family.. AND if you Asked me i would like the big bad hybrid! see you.. i'm going to try and update my other story soon.. I hope i'm just getting out of the DW 50Th shock so yeah and if one of you is a whovian.. Gallifrey Falls, No More!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the wait but i was busy.. i hope you like this chapter. _**

**_I don't own Glee nor The Vampire Diaries. _**

**_In this chapter i'm going to show how Rachel and Klaus met.._**

Elijah walked into his brother study to find him staring at the window. Elijah called his name a few times but nothing seemed to have an effect on him. After a few minutes Elijah decided to talk with his brother

"You wouldn't believe who is town brother."

This didn't got the expected reaction from him, he shrugged and answered

"Katerina?"

"No, is not Katerina, her name starts with a R and ends with and L"

This, however, bought the expected reaction, Elijah saw how in his brother face a smirk started to appeared on his face, Klaus looked at the floor and murmured "About time" and left the house.

On the other side of town on the mystic grill, The supernatural gang , was looking closely to Rachel, they were waiting for her to come and greet them or waiting for the courage to go and speak to her.

"Sweetheart?" said Leroy

"Yes Daddy?"

"I think you need to go to their table and introduce yourself, just to be polite"

"I don't think that's a good idea Leroy" said Hiram

"Why?"

"Do you remember the talk"

"What talk?"

"The one we had that made us leave Lima to come to Mystic Falls"

"Oh ooh.. " Leroy turned to Rachel "You know what, forget it"

Rachel was staring in shock at her parents, she had no clue of what they were talking about, all she knew was that they were bound to return to Mystic Falls at the end of the school year, she already had plans made with him, just thinking of him bought a small smile to her lips.

She still remembered the day she met him for the first time, It had been a few years after leaving Mystic Falls, she was traveling in Europe with her dad, they were going to be in London for a few days when she went for a walk to the park and met him

_Rachel was admiring the colours of the flowers, feeling the wind and watching happy couples walking around town, she was slightly distracted that she didn't saw the body that was coming her way, she collide with a hard chest and quickly apologise_

"_I'm so sorry Sir, please accept my apologies I didn't saw where I was going"_

"_It's Alright darling, I was distracted myself"_

_Rachel looked at his eyes and couldn't help but stare at them, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, light blue met brown and electricity could be felt in the air. However their moment was interrupted by Leroy calling for Rachel_

"_Rachel" said Leroy standing beside his daughter "I've been looking for you honey"_

"_Sorry, Father I needed some air, I'm sorry if I worried you"_

"_Don't worry honey, but next time you go out for a walk tell me first" said Leroy who in that moment decided to introduce himself to Klaus "Pardon my manners, I am Lord Leroy Berry, and this is my daughter Lady Rachel" said Leroy _

"_It's a pleasure" said Klaus While shaking Leroy's hand "I'm Lord Nicklaus Mikaelson" said Klaus while kissing Rachel left hand "Why don't you join me and my siblings for tea?"_

"_Oh no, thank you we wouldn't want to impose"_

"_You aren't imposing, besides my sister would be happy to meet someone like you daughter"_

"_very well, then we cannot turn down your offer"_

She remember how his family was happy to meet someone new, specially Rebekah, they became good friends and it was hard for them to left each other side when they had to move. It was many years later that Klaus found Rachel again , this time it was in Chicago.

_There was music playing she was waiting for her Mother to appear at Gloria's Bar when she heard it, she heard the voice she had been dreaming to find again, She knew it was the, she started to think that maybe they didn't remembered her anymore, She saw her mother entering the bar and was surprised when she heard Rebekah whisper "Rachel" shock was clearly heard in her voice. That's when she noticed that Rebekah wasn't actually watching her but watching her mother. She got up from the booth she was sitting in and went directly to her mother_

"_Mother" said Rachel while she hugged Shelby_

"_Rachel, look at you, you've grown into a gorgeous woman" _

"_Mom, I haven't changed till the last time you saw me"_

"_Come on let's sit we have a lot of catching up to do"_

_Rachel led her to the booth she was previously using, she caught some movement behind her she whirled her head and placed a little smile on her face then she turned again to her mother. It was one hour after Shelby had left that she heard someone clearing their throat, she turned her head and saw Klaus Mikaelson in all his glory_

"_Mind if I sit?" he asked_

"_Be my guest" said Rachel pointing to the booth in front of hers "What brings the great Klaus Mikaelson to good old Chicago"_

"_Business" he simply said "What are you doing here in Chicago?"_

"_Had to get away for a while, Dad got remarried and they're in their honeymoon phase" she sigh "Last I heard they were in Vancouver"_

"_Tell me, did you knew I was a vampire all those years ago?"_

"_Of course I knew" she laughed "What kind of vampire would I be I didn't knew what you were"_

"_Do you have any plans for tonight?"_

"_Why? Let me tell you I'm not like most of girls"_

"_What..No.. I wasn't talking about that, Rebekah wants to spend some time with you"_

"_Just Rebekah" smirked Rachel "I'm going to be one month here, give the address and you may see me tomorrow morning, right now I just want to rest , I have a stressful day" said Rachel and left Klaus there_

That's how she end up staying two more months in Chicago with them, till Mikael went looking for them, She remembered the day Klaus had to daggered Rebekah, with a promise of being reunited in the future.

During the years she had travelled with her parents or with Klaus. Last time she saw Klaus was two years prior, when she was still living in California. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the Mystic Grill door opened and growls coming from the Supernatural gang table

She turned her head to see the light blue eyes that had her melt every time she saw them.

"Klaus" breathed Rachel before she hugged him with all she had

"Rachel" said Klaus before taking her face in his hands and covering her lips with his own.

Rachel was so involved in the kiss that she failed to see the faces of the Salvatore's and Co, all she knew was that her love was with her again and that nothing was going to be wrong anymore. They stopped the kiss and stared into each other eyes

"I missed you" they said at the same time, a cough coming from the table interrupted them

"It's good to see you again, Leroy, Hiram"

"You too Klaus" they said together "We have to leave but we'll see you again soon"

"We'll see you at home honey"

"Of course dad, oh and before I forget stay away from my room"

Both Hiram and Leroy blushed and left quickly the grill, Klaus took Rachel hand and guide her to his car, Rachel looked straight at the Salvatore's she send wave at them and sent them a wink.

"Well.. I would say that she already know the Mikaelson" said Caroline

"You think?" replied sarcastically Damon

"Hey.. don't be like that Damon"

"Great, now we have to be careful around her, if she knows the Mikaelson, we are in trouble so I say stay away from her" Said Tyler

"Or maybe we can become her friends and make her stop talking to the Mikaelson" said Bonnie

"Or maybe we can just leave her alone" said Stefan

"For the first time in my life I'm with Stefan" said Damon "Maybe you'll see her at school, and get to know her better"

"Come on, Alaric said he wanted to meet with us"

They left the grill not knowing what to do with Rachel, they decided to talk to her at school and get to know her, but all they knew was they didn't wanted to be on her bad side, she was a witch and that was for sure, but how did she knew Klaus, and why did she kissed him. They thought that he compelled her , little did they know that she couldn't be compelled and that for Klaus she was his life and would do anything for her.

**_I hope you like it i hope i can update this story next week, also sorry for not updating When nothing is what it seems, i promise i'm going to update it this week... See you soon!_**


End file.
